jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are the side stories for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1: Xion and the Head Cold Day 1 *Aqua: *smiles and comes in Xion's room* Good morning, my little Princess. *Xion: *sniffs* Morning, mommy. *coughs* * (From the sound of her voice, Xion seemed very ill) * Aqua: ...! Oh my goodness, Xion. You don't look so good. I better get the thermometer. *leaves the room* *Xion: *coughs* *Aqua: *comes back with a thermometer and sits on the edge of Xion's bed* Open wide, sweetie. *Xion: *opens her mouth* *Aqua: *puts the thermometer in Xion's mouth and reads it* ....! Oh my! 106 degrees! Xion. I'm afraid you have a head cold. *Xion: Oh, no... *Aqua: Don't worry, Xion. It's just a harmless head cold. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna let your father know about this and than make you some chicken soup for breakfast. You just lie down and rest up. Okay? *Xion: All right, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Xion's forehead* It's gonna okay, Xion. You'll see. *Xion: *smiles* I know. *coughs* *Aqua: *smiles, leaves Xion's room, and heads to the kitchen* *(Alexis was feeding Baby Lily) * Alexis: *smiles* Morning, Aqua. * Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Alexis. * Baby Lily: ...? Whewe's Xion? * Aqua: Still in bed. I'm afraid she has a head cold. *Jeffrey: ...! A head cold?! *Aqua: Afraid so, dear. She's really sick right now. *Jeffrey: Oh, my poor little Princess... *Tammy: Not my big sister!!! *Aqua: It's all right. What she needs is some chicken soup, some rest and then she'll feel better in a few days. *Jaden: I'm gonna devote my time to my little niece until she's better! *Tammy: I wanna help her too! * DJ: So do i! * Aqua: *smiles* You two can help by assisting me in making the chicken soup if you want. *DJ: *smiles* Okay! *Baby Lily: *looks concerned* Is Cousin Xion gonna be okay? * Alexis: *smiles* Of course she will be, sweetie. * Jaden: It's best to keep your distance though, Lily. You don't wanna catch what she has. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Aqua: Colds are very contageous sweetie. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. So it's best not to touch Xion while she's sick. * Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. * (Aqua and the cubs head to the kitchen to make some chicken soup while Jeffrey heads to Xion's room) *Xion: ...? Daddy? *coughs* *Jeffrey: Hey, Xion. Your mom told me what happened. I'm sorry you're not feeling good, sweetie. *Xion: *sniffs* I'm sorry, daddy..... *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* It's okay. I'll bring a TV in here for you. *Xion: You will? *coughs* * Jeffrey: Yep. * Xion: Thank- *sneezes* you, daddy... *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses her forehead* *Xion: *smiles* I love you daddy.... *coughs* * Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. *leaves to get a TV for Xion* * (Back in the kitchen, Aqua is cutting vegatables for the chicken soup) * DJ: Anything else you need for the soup? * Aqua: *smiles* We'll need the chicken of coarse. *DJ: Oh, okay. *Tammy: *goes over to the fridge and gets the chicken* *Aqua: Good job, Tammy. *Tammy: *uses her heat vision to warm up the chicken on the right temperature* *DJ: What's left? *Aqua: Can you cut the chicken into smaller pieces? * DJ: Sure. * (DJ uses his claws to cut the chicken into smaller pieces) * Aqua: *smiles* You two are so helpful. *DJ: *smiles* Thanks, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Tammy: *smiles* Anything for our big sister. *Aqua: *smiles and pets both Tammy and DJ* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs happily* *DJ: *smiles and purrs happily* *Aqua: *smiles* Just put the chicken in the pot and the soup will be nearly ready. * (Tammy puts the chicken in the pot) * Aqua: *smiles and stirs the soup* *DJ: *smiles* Chapter 2: Lily's Dragon (2) * (Baby Lily was outside, watching Dragon-Jeffrey sleep peacefully) * Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? Huh? Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Hey, sweepyhead. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Sowwy I woke you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw. It's okay. *picks her up by her shirt with his mouth* *Baby Lily: I wanted to have fun with you today. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *puts her on his belly and smiles* Sure, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Thank you, Uncwe Jeffwey! You'we the best! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* I wuv you, Uncwe Jeffwey. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. I love you too, sweetie. * Baby Lily: *smiles* I'd wike to bounce on youw big bewwy fiwst, pwease. * Chapter 3 * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531